1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optional operation control apparatus for a monitor and a control method thereof, and in particular to an improved optional operation control apparatus for a monitor and a control method thereof capable of controlling a function operation of an option card which is detected as being mounted therein after detecting whether a plurality of option cards are provided in the system.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional monitor system, which includes a key input unit 1 provided with a plurality of function keys, a microcomputer 2 for controlling an operation of a monitor system in accordance with a key input signal outputted from the key input unit 1, a switch unit 3 for selectively outputting a combined video signal outputted from external input terminals EI1 and EI2, respectively, in accordance with a control of the microcomputer 2, an audio processing unit 4 for processing an audio signal of combined video signals outputted from the switch unit 3 in accordance with a control of the microcomputer 2, an amplifying unit 5 for amplifying an audio signal outputted from the audio processing unit 4 and for outputting to a speaker 6, a chrominance control unit 7 for processing a video signal of combined video signals outputted from the switch unit 3 in accordance with a control signal of the microcomputer 2 and for displaying on a color picture tube (CPT) 8, and a deflection control unit 9 for controlling a deflection of a video signal displayed on the CPT 8 in accordance with a control of the microcomputer 2.
The operation of a conventional monitor system will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawing.
To begin with, when a user inputs a certain key (not shown) of the key input unit 1, the microcomputer 2 recognizes the key input and outputs first through fourth control signals in accordance with the recognition.
The audio processing 4 processes a sound pressure and level of an audio signal of combined video signals outputted from the switch unit 3 in accordance with a second control signal outputted from the microcomputer 2, and the thusly processed audio signal is amplified by the amplifying unit 5 to a predetermined level and outputted to the speaker 6.
The chrominance control unit 7 processes a video signal of combined video signals outputted from the switch unit 3 in accordance with a third control signal outputted from the microcomputer 2 and displays on the CPT 8.
The deflection control unit 9 controls a vertical and horizontal size and a side pin cushion of a video signal displayed on the CPT 8 in accordance with a fourth control signal outputted from the microcomputer 9.
Therefore, a combined video signal inputted thereto from the external input terminals EI1 and E12 is displayed on the CPT 8 and is outputted to the speaker 6, so that the user can watch pictures displayed on the screen.
However, since the conventional monitor system is equipped with simple functions of displaying a combined video signal externally inputted thereto in accordance with a microcomputer on the screen, and outputting an audio signal using a speaker, it is impossible to make a television set which is capable of performing various kinds of functions including a broadcast signal receiving function to satisfy the growing desire of users for that type of capability.